Minorité
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: SPOILERS POUR AVENGERS : L'ÈRE D'ULTRON. Les moments tels que celui-ci permettaient à Clint d'affronter par la suite les pires situations, les robots destructeurs de l'humanité et autres Chitauris.


Laura Barton parcourait le grand couloir menant aux chambres à pas feutrés. Sur son chemin, elle ramassa un pull abandonné sur le sol recouvert de plancher, crime probablement commis par son fils aîné étant donné la taille du vêtement. Avec un sourire, elle le plia grossièrement et le passa sur son bras.

La jeune femme passa devant la porte fermée de Lila, qui à cette heure-ci, dormait profondément. Chez les Barton, entre 14 heures et 15 heures, les plus jeunes siestaient tandis que les parents en profitaient pour accomplir quelques travaux, ou simplement pour savourer le calme régnant dans cette immense maison. Cooper, l'aîné, avait été quant à lui dispensé de l'heure de sieste obligatoire cette année, le jour même de ses 8 ans.

Laura s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre parentale, où Clint s'était exilé moins d'une heure auparavant avec Nathaniel, leur fils âgé de deux semaines, dans ses bras, et en proie à une terrible crise de larmes. L'archer avait insisté pour s'en occuper, bien trop heureux de pouvoir jouer son rôle de père à chaque occasion qui se présentait depuis qu'il avait pris un congé à durée indéterminée, loin de ses obligations de super-héros et de membre à part entière des Avengers.

Poussant la lourde porte en bois de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Clint, la brune s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la scène face à elle : super-papa était allongé sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, l'air paisible. La chemise à carreaux qu'il portait s'ouvrait sur un tee-shirt gris, sur lequel le nouveau-né était installé, couché sur le ventre et semblant dormir à poings fermés. L'index de la main gauche de Clint était prisonnier de la minuscule menotte du garçonnet, qui lui était tout à son aise.

Laura ne put s'empêcher de sourire amoureusement à ce beau tableau. Se débarrassant du vêtement trouvé quelques instants plus tôt, elle s'approcha doucement de ses deux hommes, prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, afin de ne pas réveiller le plus jeune. Clint leva les yeux vers elle, et l'observa s'installer face à lui, une lueur de malice illuminant le regard chocolat de la jeune femme.

« Je te cherchais, » dit Laura à voix basse, sa main caressant distraitement l'arrière de la tête de son fils, remettant en place les premiers cheveux rebelles du bambin. « Cooper a besoin de ton aide pour son devoir de maths. »

« Le petit vient tout juste de s'endormir, » annonça Clint avec une voix tout aussi mesurée, soutenant le regard désolé de sa femme. Elle n'aimait pas interrompre ces moments père-fils, et savait combien ils étaient chers à son époux. « Il a tellement pleuré qu'un instant, j'ai cru que la fin du monde était proche. »

« Ça, c'était il y a trois mois, » répondit Laura, amusée, qui avait été témoin du chagrin de son fils. Clint et elle avaient les traits tirés, et pour cause : ils se relayaient toutes les nuits pour les biberons, les pleurs, et les couches à changer. Elle le lui avait dit : un troisième enfant à la maison allait changer les choses pour eux.

Mais, si Laura devait sa fatigue à son jeune fils, elle savait bien que Clint, même sans être d'astreinte bébé, comme ils appelaient ça, avait un sommeil plutôt agité. Souvent, il se réveillait en sursaut, couvert de sueur, le souffle court. Les cauchemars variaient, de New York à Pietro, chacun étant d'une telle violence qu'il n'en dormait plus le restant de la nuit.

L'archer semblait retrouver une certaine forme de paix intérieure auprès de sa famille, mais la nuit, il était rattrapé par ses démons, et personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Les moments comme celui qu'il était en train de partager avec Nathaniel, ceux où il n'avait guère à se soucier d'autre chose que l'instant présent, étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Ces souvenirs lui permettaient par la suite d'affronter les pires situations, les robots destructeurs de l'humanité et autres Chitauris.

« Coop peut toujours Skyper avec Stark, il sera ravi de l'aider, » plaida Clint, peu enclin à réveiller le petit être endormi sur son torse pour se plonger dans la logique pas si logique d'un devoir de mathématiques. Après tout, les sciences et les technologies, c'était le domaine de Tony, mais définitivement pas celui de Clint. Si un jour, l'aîné des Barton souhaitait devenir le prochain Hawkeye, Clint le formerait à l'art de l'archerie avec grand plaisir, mais pour le moment, l'enfant était plus intéressé par les jeux de guerre que par les flèches explosives fabriquées par son père…

« Oui, il peut faire ça, » lui accorda Laura, qui, comme hypnotisée, ne pouvait quitter des yeux le nouveau-né, dont le dos se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. « J'adore le regarder dormir. »

« Un vrai petit ange, » constata Clint, qui n'osait pas bouger, par peur de mettre fin au calme régnant et à cet instant parfait si l'enfant venait à être tiré de son sommeil.

« Si c'est le dernier, il faut en profiter, » commenta Laura en effleurant la joue du nourrisson, d'où elle essuya sans y prêter attention une goutte de lait, vestige de son dernier repas.

« C'est ce qu'on avait dit à la naissance de Lila, » rappela Clint en riant doucement. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu lors de l'arrivée de leur fille, décidant d'un commun accord que deux enfants, c'était déjà bien, étant donné leur situation familiale plutôt exceptionnelle, qui du fait du métier peu ordinaire choisi par Clint, poussait Laura à assumer seule l'éducation et la charge de deux enfants.

Pour Nathaniel, la jeune femme avait appris l'heureuse nouvelle peu avant Noël, et même si une troisième naissance n'avait pas été au programme, les futurs parents avaient été fous de joie.

« À qui la faute ? » sourit Laura, arquant un sourcil et levant les yeux vers Clint.

« Je dirais que les torts sont partagés, » répondit ce dernier, amusé, tout en adressant un clin d'œil joueur à sa femme.

« Il faut qu'on fasse attention, sinon on va contribuer à la surpopulation des États-Unis d'ici quelques années, » ajouta Laura, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre, Madame Barton, » répondit l'Avenger, confiant. « Le monde n'en serait que meilleur, peuplé de mini archers sauveurs de l'humanité. »

« Portes-en un pendant neuf mois, et on en reparle, » plaisanta la jeune femme, imaginant non sans difficulté son compagnon endurer ce que chaque femme enceinte devait subir, des humeurs changeantes aux envies diverses, sans négliger le terrible mal de dos que cela entraînait. Évidemment, à l'arrivée de l'enfant, tous ces désagréments étaient oubliés au profit de l'immense bonheur procuré par la venue au monde de ce petit être.

« Je devrais probablement vous laisser, Coop va se demander où je suis passée, » annonça Laura après quelques instants, et avant de se lever, déposa un baiser sur le front de Clint, puis sur celui de Nathaniel. Tandis que l'archer ferma les yeux quand les lèvres de sa femme effleurèrent sa tête, le nouveau-né bougea légèrement lorsque sa mère l'embrassa, sans toutefois se réveiller.

Quittant la pièce aussi discrètement qu'elle y était entrée, Laura s'éloigna de cette parcelle de bonheur à laquelle elle avait assisté, sans toutefois se départir de la tendresse qu'elle lui avait inspirée. Bien vite, elle rejoignit Cooper dans le salon, et après avoir passé un certain temps sur le problème de maths de son aîné, choisit la solution de facilité proposée par Clint, et laissa Monsieur Stark, comme elle l'appelait toujours, aider le jeune Barton.

Peu de temps après que ce dernier eut fini ses devoirs, la petite Lila apparut dans la pièce, son ours en peluche préféré, celui offert par tante Natasha, dans les bras, les cheveux décoiffés par sa sieste et réclamant d'une voix encore endormie son goûter.

Une fois les tartines de quatre heures englouties et les enfants rassasiés jusqu'au dîner, ils décidèrent d'aller jouer dans le jardin, accordant à leur mère un peu de répit. N'ayant toujours pas vu Clint redescendre depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé dans la chambre, Laura monta une nouvelle fois les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur de leur immense maison, se demandant si son intervention un peu plus tôt n'avait pas finalement réveillé le bambin, et contraint Clint à tenter de l'endormir à nouveau, à grands renfort de berceuses diverses et de balades dans la pièce.

La vérité était tout autre, et aux yeux de Laura, bien plus adorable. Le soleil, désormais descendu dans le ciel, baignait la pièce d'une lumière claire et chaude, tandis que l'un de ses rayons venait chatouiller le body bleu couleur dragée de Nathaniel, toujours endormi. Quant au papa du jeune garçon, il n'avait pas vraiment bougé, si ce n'est qu'il avait baissé toute garde, ce qui était plutôt rare, et plongé à son tour dans un sommeil d'apparence paisible et très certainement mérité.

Laura rit doucement, et sans un bruit, sortit de sa poche un téléphone portable, qui lui servit à prendre en photo la scène emplie d'amour qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Remplissant actuellement une périlleuse mission en Afrique du Sud, Natasha avait sans le moindre doute besoin d'un peu de tendresse…

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Bonjour!**

 **Avec ce one-shot, centré cette fois-ci sur la famille Barton, je signe un peu mon retour sur le site, après plus de deux mois passés sans poster ni même écrire. Mais, vous le savez certainement, l'été est toujours une période chargée pour tout le monde, et entre les vacances en Juin, le travail, sans oublier deux ou trois petits imprévus sur le plan personnel, le temps passe très vite...**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review avant de quitter la page, histoire de me donner votre avis, ou de vos nouvelles pour les habitués ;)**


End file.
